Hermione's Discovery of Real Love
by AlyssaRosey
Summary: Hermione finds out who she really loves. Doesn't keep to any books. All of age of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hiya this is actually my first story I actually finished lol. I haven't written something in years so don't be too hard on me.**

**I own nothing beside my own imagination. ;D**

Hermione slept bad lately. Something in Ron's eyes made her worry. She loved him, yes, but this was worrying her. Finally she fell asleep at 5a.m. The next morning Hermione woke up and stretched her muscles. Yawning, she looked up and saw there were only five minutes left till Charms class began. She jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. She didn't have any time for a shower so she just used Scourgify. After grabbing her brush and quickly brushing her hair, she grabbed her bad and ran from the room.

Halfway down the stairs she tripped and fell down two flights of stairs, her books falling all around her. Her head was hurting really bad. She felt something warm dripping down her face and she realised it was blood. Her stomach protested at the smell of it. She muttered a spell and cleaned her face. Summoning her books she got up and left for class.

She turned a corner and bumped into something hard, landing on her bum hard.

"Really, Miss Granger. I expected you to be more careful. 10 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione looked up and saw two obsidian eyes glaring at her.

"Sorry Professor." Hermione mumbled, getting up from the floor.

She turned to leave but was stopped by his words. "Shouldn't you be in class, Miss Granger."

Hermione froze, she nodded, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"20 points from Gryffindor. Now get to class." Professor Snape sneered.

Finally it was lunchtime. Hermione sighed inwardly. Her day was just horrible today. First being late for class, then falling down the stairs and meeting Professor Snape and when she finally got to class she realised she forgot her books. She shook her head.

" 'Mione! Hey 'Mione!" Ron was running toward her.

"Hi Ron. What's wrong?"

"Would you like to join me at lunch?" he mumbled turning bright red looking at his feet.

'He has got to be kidding me' Hermione thought.

"Don't we always do that?" she asked innocently.

Ron turned even more red. "Well I mean...ehm... I mean like a...a date."

"I'm sorry Ron, but I have to go to the library.."

Ron looked up "That's not true, Hermione and you and I both know it." he suddenly shouted.

'Where the hell did this come from?'

"I'm sorry Ron, I just..."

"JUST SAY IT! SAY THE BLOODY TRUTH!" Ron roared. "DONT LIE TO ME! JUST SAY THE TRUTH."

"I'm not lying Ron. Why don't you just..." But she couldn't end her sentence because a hand hit her face. She looked at Ron in horror.

"YOU BITCH! YOU WHORE! WHO ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH, I'LL KILL HIM!

WE ARE OVER HERMIONE. YOU HEAR ME, OVER!" Hermione stood there, frozen.

"Mister Weasley, lower your voice. 10 points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape appeared out of thin air it seems.

Ron left in a hurry leaving Hermione standing there with tears in her eyes.

'How could he.' was all she thought.

"Are you ok Miss Granger?" she sniffled and turned around to look at the Professor.

When her eyes met his she lost it. She started sobbing hysterically. "How...could... he" she managed to say between sobs.

"Come Miss Granger." She didn't question him and just followed him to wherever he was going.

When she shivered she realised they were in the dungeons. Professor Snape stopped and muttered a spell, making the walls move to him rooms.

"Sit." he ordered once they were inside

Hermione sat down in a haze. Her mind a mess. 'He hit me...he said I'm a whore.'

"Drink this." Professor Snape handed her a vial.

After drinking it she stared to feel better.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Miss Granger?"

**A/N Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Is there anything you want to talk about, Miss Granger?"_

Hermione looked up. Her eyes were red rimmed.

"He made everything up. I didn't do anything. I just wanted to do my homework and now he thinks I'm sleeping with someone. Why doesn't he just listen to me, instead of making assumptions." she sighed.

"Miss Granger. He's not worthy of you. If he loves you he would treasure you and trust you completely."

Hermione looked toward her Professor and realised he was telling the truth.

Hermione hated Ron for being jealous before. She was even thinking of breaking up with him. 'Well one less worry.' she thought sighing.

"You are right, Sir. I'm sorry for everything."

"Would you like some tea?" he suddenly asked her.

Hermione had a weird feeling in her stomach. "Yes, please."

She found herself blushing. She always admired him. The dark Professor, turned from to dark to spy for the light.

Realising he was looking at her she returned her attention to the man himself.

She saw him swallowing, his Adam's apple moving. Hermione felt her mouth go dry and took that opportunity to drink her tea.

"Miss Granger..."

"Please call me Hermione." she blurted out. When she realised what she said she started to blush.

"Hermione." she heard him say.

She looked up. "Since I can call you Hermione I insist that you call me Severus. But only when there are no students around."

'Did he just smile saying that.' she thought breaking out in a huge grin.

Realising how stupid that might have looked she straightened her face.

"Thank you...Severus."

They looked at each other. Hermione felt her heart starting to beat faster, her mouth going dry again. Her stomach feeling weird again.

Then she saw it. His eyes. They turned darker. Slowly she bit her lip.

He scraped his throat. "Do you want to join me for tea again tomorrow? How about at 8?"

She swallowed and returned her eyes from his lips to his eyes.

"Yes, I would like that." she said with a smile

**A/N Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione couldn't stop smiling all day. Not even when she saw Ron snogging Lavender Brown.

"Hey Hermione, I'm really sorry about what Ron did." Harry caught up with her and walked with hem.

"It's ok Harry, it really is." she quickly added seeing Harry looking at her.

"And you are ok with Ron and Lavender?" he said looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Yes, Harry. Actually I think that thanks to Ron I found someone I rather like."

Harry looked at her while walking noticing she did really looked happy.

"So...Who is he?"

"Well ehm... "

"It's ok, Hermione. You don't need to tell if you don't want to. As long as you're happy."

Hermione hugged Harry "Thanks."

Dinner couldn't go fast enough for Hermione. She kept looking toward the high table to look where HE was sitting.

Harry noticed this and smiled. 'So Hermione found someone intelligent to talk to. She must really like him. I never saw her like this."

Hermione noticed Harry looking from Severus to her, and blushed.

Harry grabbed her hand "It's ok, Hermione. I told you before. As long as you are happy."

"I have to go now Harry. He invited me for tea. See you later." she said walking towards the door.

"Hermione." he purred once she was inside his room.

She moaned hearing his voice so close to her. He smirked

The he took her hand and led her to the couch.

They looked at each other, desire in both their eyes.

"I never felt like this Hermione." Severus breathed in her ear.

She bit back another moan. "Neither have I, Severus.

He bend down to kiss her. She met his kiss with frenzy. Both moaned at the electric feeling of their kiss. Both needing more, Hermione started to unbutton his robes.

"Damn buttons. Get it off." she said after trying.

He laughed and grabbed his wand. With one spell they were open. She longed to touch him.

"I want you, Severus, so bad." Never had she felt this way. She felt like if he didn't touch her right now she would lose her mind.

Suddenly she was in his arms and he was carrying her toward his bedroom.

Her body was humming with desire. He threw her on the bed.

"Severus." she moaned seeing the bulge in his pants.

He divested all their clothes and lay on top of her.

"You have no idea what you do to me, witch. Touch it. See what you do to me." he growled in her ear.

Slowly she grabbed his erection and started to move her hands around his huge organ.

"Yesss" he hissed.

"Lay on your back." she ordered.

Once on his back she took his organ in her mouth, nibbling softly.

"Stop, please."

Hermione looked at him questionably.

"I don't want it to end before we begin." he rasped.

He lay down on her again.

"Severus, I never did this." she whispered.

He looked at her and smiled. "I will be easy, my love."

He kissed her and went down. Nibbling at her breasts.

"Gods, Severus" Hermione panted "I need you... NOW."

Severus put his organ at her entrance.

"Please." He entered her harshly.

"I'm sorry. It's better done this way." he whispered

She smiled. "Move"

Slowly he started to move, watching her reactions to him. When she moaned he started to move faster.

"Yes, harder, Severus, please" she moaned

He went faster and felt himself coming near his release.

"Come for me, witch." he growled in her ear.

Hermione felt like her insides where exploding. She saw stars and felt like she was in heaven.

He felt her walls clamping down on his erection making him come so hard he felt like he would faint.

"Wow." she murmured.

"Indeed." he smiled and kissed her again.

"I think we should start informing the staff first." Severus said looking at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Hermione, I am. I waited for this day to happen for so long and now it came. I love you Hermione Granger. I couldn't stand seeing that Weasel touching you. Please say something, Hermione."

Hermione showed her biggest smile. "I love you too, Severus."

**A/N Please R&R. Thanks for reading. I really want to finish my other stories but can't seem to get inspiration. Love those who read it :)**


End file.
